


From the chair to the fireplace

by Crisis_Project



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/M, Gift, muted palette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_Project/pseuds/Crisis_Project
Summary: For the Black Emporium 2020 exchange!"Will Krem ever find the courage to approach Maryden, or will he pine from atop his chair forever?"
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	From the chair to the fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



(For some reason, the post got deep-fried when I uploaded it here, so please check out the better quality art at this link: [https://64.media.tumblr.com/dfe48c6837d761b0c246c2f9fcc5aaed/885d19924884a24a-2f/s2048x3072/462f25b55a06b465162488a806d3b34626577577.png](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dfe48c6837d761b0c246c2f9fcc5aaed/efecc63babc8494d-32/s2048x3072/f6e66595585ef694173b3bf389b23bb4a9f6cde5.png) )

**Author's Note:**

> "You know, there's a better vantage point here by the fire. Why don't you join me?"


End file.
